


[podfic] Late Nights and Impossible Odds

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders wanders around the Fade and discovers that everyone is having sex dreams about him.</p>
<p>He doesn't exactly mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Late Nights and Impossible Odds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Late Nights and Impossible Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028913) by [Ammeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammeh/pseuds/Ammeh). 



cover art by Kess

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Age/late%20nights%20and%20impossible%20odds.mp3) | 01:49:12 | 100 MB  
---|---|---  
  
This has been in the works for three years! And now it's finally done!!!! This was one of the very first fics I read for DAII, and was my introduction to a lot of the characters lol I have no regrets

I hope you enjoy everyon's thirst for Anders as much as I do!


End file.
